Drabbles about Gibbs and DiNozzo
by JoeyBug
Summary: Various Drabbles about Gibbs and DiNozzo. Mostly Gibbs/DiNozzo. Rating ranges from K to M
1. Connections

**Title:** Connections

**Word Count:** 154

**Prompt: **#1 Connections

**Disclaimer: **All parts belong to the relevant companies, I just play with them and promise to put them back when I'm done.

"I don't want to hear it, DiNozzo. Either you find me what I want using whatever connections you have or that's it, I'll put you on desk duty just to torture you," Gibbs half-shouted. He knew that Tony would come through for him.

"On it, boss," Tony said, watching Gibbs storm out of the bullpen, not even taking a second to glance back and check that Tony was doing what he'd been ordered to do and not goofing off.

"Hey Bill," Tony said, having phoned one of his many connections, "need a favour… yeah, I know I owe you but you'll have to collect later. My boss needs it…you can? Oh, that's great… yeah, I owe you several. Thanks."

Twenty minutes later, Tony headed to Gibbs' main hiding spot and produced the biggest cup of coffee known to man.

"I knew you had connections," Gibbs said, taking the cup before kissing the man softly.


	2. Can't You Tell?

**Title:** Can't you tell?

**Word Count**:102

**Prompt**: #2 Obvious

**Disclaimer:** All parts belong to the relevant companies, I just play with them and promise to put them back when I'm done.

"I can not believe that you didn't know, McGee," Ziva said, quietly as she didn't want to attract anyone's attention to the three of them all talking in the corner whilst watch Tony and Gibbs talk.

"I don't know what you're talking about," McGee replied, risking a glance in the direction of his boss and the Senior Field Agent. It looked to him like they were just talking.

"It's obvious, McGee, those two are doing the horizontal mambo," Abby told him, grinning at the two friends who thought their relationship was a secret only known by them. Wow, they were totally mistaken.


	3. Presents

**Title:** Presents

**Word Count: **242

**Prompt:** #3 Scarf

**Disclaimer: **All parts belong to the relevant companies, I just play with them and promise to put them back when I'm done.

It was a cold, November day when Gibbs entered the bullpen and shook the snow off his coat before approaching his desk. When he got there, he noticed a small box, wrapped beautifully, with a bow on top, addressed to him.

It wasn't his birthday so it couldn't be that, and it was almost Christmas, but too soon to be exchanging presents so it wasn't there because of that. It seemed that somebody had just decided to give Gibbs a present and he wasn't sure who.

He lifted the package and shook it, holding it against his ear to check for anything – like ticking, because knowing his luck it would be a bomb. There was only the sound of rustling so it didn't look like a bomb, it felt too light to be a bomb, so it had to be something else.

He read the label:

_Dear Gibbs,_

_It's cold outside, and although I wish I could warm you other ways, this will have to do to protect your body from the harsh weather,_

_With love always_

That bemused Gibbs, but it seemed harmless enough so he ripped open the wrapping and opened the box. Inside was a beautiful scarf, soft to the touch and hand made to be sure. It looked expensive and when he tried it on for size, he could see how it would keep the cold out, but who had sent it? That would forever remain a mystery.


	4. I Watch You

**Title: **I Watch You

**Word Count:**100

**Prompt:** #4 Hunted 

**Disclaimer: **All parts belong to the relevant companies, I just play with them and promise to put them back when I'm done.

You can feel my eyes on your back, but when you look around there is no one watching you.

You can feel me behind you as you walk to your car, but when you retreat to a spot to pull out your gun and check, there is no one there.

You can hear me throwing rocks at your window at 2am, but when you get out of bed and lean over from the side to only just peek out of the window, I am in the shadows, watching you looking for me.

You are the hunted. I am the hunter.


	5. Take Me To A Gay Bar

**Title:** Take Me To A Gay Bar

**Pairing/Characters**: Gibbs/DiNozzo

**Word Count:** 100

**Prompt:** #5 Screwdriver

**Disclaimer:** All parts belong to the relevant companies, I just play with them and promise to put them back when I'm done.

"Screaming Orgasm? You want me to go up there and ask for a Screaming Orgasm?" Gibbs asked, incredulously.

"It's a gay bar, Gibbs, no one's going to look at you any different," Tony replied, smiling.

"You can order the drinks then."

"But you said you'd pay."

"I will, I'll give you the money and you can order your Screaming Whatsit, I'll have a nice Screwdriver."

"It's only nice when I'm the one driving."

"So you say."

"How about we forget the drinks, go for a drive and I can test that theory."

"I'm game if you are."

"On it, boss."


	6. It Wasn't Meant To Happen Like This

**Title **: It wasn't meant to happen like this

**Pairing/Characters :** Gibbs/DiNozzo

**Word Count :** 148

**Prompt **: #6 Shock

**Disclaimer:** All parts belong to the relevant companies, I just play with them and promise to put them back when I'm done.

It wasn't meant to happen like this, we were all supposed to come down from that rooftop. Kate wasn't supposed to die like that. She was meant to retire at 50 and live out her life, fulfilling her dreams.

I couldn't move from the spot where she lay, dead, it was the shock I think. The paramedics were called, and Ducky and he dealt with Kate, but who was going to deal with those left behind, the living dead – Gibbs and me.

It was Gibbs who got me down from the rooftop, he took my hand and slowly led me away, once we got back to his place – how we got there, I'll never know – he stood me in the shower and washed away the blood and then he took me to his bed and we held each other all night.

It wasn't meant to happen like this.


End file.
